The Part of Me I Will Never Forget
by TechniCutie
Summary: Summary: Misty and Ash have been apart for 4 years, when meeting each other again, how will they react...? Letting go of the past may prove a problem for Misty, whilst trying to make amends will prove a problem for Ash. How will they work things out?
1. Chapter 1

The Part of Me I Will Never Forget

Summary: Misty and Ash have been apart for four years, when meeting each other again, how will they react...? Letting go of the past may prove a problem for Misty, whilst trying to make amens will prove a problem for Ash. How will they work things out?

Ages in flashback:

Ash- 12

Misty- 12

Ages in reality:

Ash- 16

Misty- 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, it belongs to it's respective owner.

A/N: This is a redo of the original chapter, because trust me, it was complete poop. A massive shoutout and thank you to everyone following, favouriting and reviewing this (Which means you, readers!). I love you all very much, and you're the amazing motivational people who keep me writing. So please, new readers, R&R! I would be absolutely delighted, and it makes my day. Your words mean so much. :)

Enough with the sappiness no one particularly reads; Roll on with the chapter! ;3

Chapter 1: Looking Back

"So, where are we going next?"

"Misty, the next gym of course!"

"But we've finished the Johto League..."

Finally, we've arrived at this goddamned pokemon centre, after several times of being hopelessly lost in the woods thanks to 'the boy who doesn't need a map' we've trekked up the winding path to a resting spot.

Nurse Joy's tending to Pikachu and Togepi's needs- not to mention the other Pokemon, they got injured pretty bad. Ash is running around like a madman, planning ahead with not much sucess, and Brock; packing all the essentials into his overly sized backpack.

Speaking of Brock, he's seriously stressed too. I mean, seriously. I'm not even going to attempt walking up to him and shaking it out of him, it seems like a simple chat wouldn't cut it, and I'm not up for a debate on which Pokemon food is better.

The Hoenn Region really is psyching Ash (which doesn't surprise anybody, especially not me), he doesn't need it on top of all the hype from battles lately.

Battles. He always seems to have his mind on the next challenge. Almost like he never has time for anyone. Almost, like he never has time for me.

I'm being selfish, i know it. But... really? Does he really not give me a second thought? Yeah, yeah I know, he's 12. Not to mention the most immature boy ever. Well, immature as in;

"Hey, you! D'ya wanna battle? I'll beat you hands down with all my Pokemon!"

"I wanna win the championship at the Pokemon League, to be a Pokemon Master! You do KNOW what that IS, don't you?"

Yeah, like no other trainer in Kanto knows what one is.

"Misty!"

Ash's voice, calling me, drifting through the stuffy air and pricking my ears like a pin. He's awoken me from my thoughts about him, how ironic-

"MISTY!"

"WHAT!?"

"The videophone," he replied blankly, and pointed to the small stall right beside the counter. "It's for you." he said.

"For me? No one ever calls for me..." I lifted an eyebrow, to which he shrugged and turned to Brock, still searching for the seven wonders in his massive backpack. Nervously, I began to walk over, picking up Togepi from the counter, fully healed.

Ash smiled brightly. "Must be your lucky day then!"

I gave him a 'what the hell' look before pressing the key to answer. Surprisingly, three familiar faces appeared on the electronic screen. They hadn't changed one bit.

"Like, hey lil' sis!" My blonde (and not just the hair colour) sister was looking 'glamorous' as usual, beaming at me, lipstick smothered perfectly across her lips and her hair curled to frame her petite face.

"Hey..." I replied, instantly pursing my lips. 'They want something.' I thought. 'They always do, and I'm not giving them the benefit of the doubt'

"Like, why the long face?" Daisy pouted, probably trying to mimic my expression. "Anyways, like, me, Lily and Violet have totally won this cruise..." My mouth dropped open. "You'll like totally love this too. You get the gym! We're like, leaving in a couple of days, so like be quick or no one will be there for the Pokemon and like..."

I wasn't listening to her babble on anymore. I had completely blocked of all the sound around me. My world fell apart. Fell apart inside of me. I wasn't going to be able to travel anymore. With my friends.

With Ash.

Daisy's flapping her hands around at the screen, but I can't tell if it's because of some exotic nail polish she's applied or if it's to catch my attention.

"What about my travelling...?"

Lily was now in the middle of the screen, wearing a flourescent summer dress and denim jacket. "Like sis, you'll have the gym!" Lily's bright magenta hair, naturally curly and wavy, her secret was it took hours to straighten but still had no avail. The colour stood out more than the other's hair mixed together. "We know how much you love the Pokemon and caring for them..."

Typical Lily, using the 'weak and utterly distraught' Pokemon to win my heart. Of course I love them, I love all my Pokemon. But Lily really empathizes the sympathy vote too much sometimes.

"Sis?"

She was puzzled by my reaction, which was a silent glare, threatening to burn straight through the video screen. Violet was looking at me from behind, head cocked to one side on her shoulder. Out of all my sisters, she was the one that was most concerned about my feelings- not that the others aren't.

They're just a lot more...airheaded.

"Misty." my lavender-haired sister was now ruling over the screen, her darker hair easier on the eye, rather than the gignatic pink floodlight Lily carried with her. "I know you like, love travelling and all, but wasn't your ultimate aim to be a Water Pokemon Master?" she smirked slightly, knowing she'd hit home with her reminder. I glanced sideways and nodded slowly, seeing through her words. "I totally think that this is a great oppurtunity for you."

"For sure!" Daisy and Lily chorused in the background, high-fiving each other, thinking they'd won me over, and the persuading would end. I smiled weakly, for their sakes. But I was crumbling to pieces on the inside.

After their little triumph on the other end of the line, Daisy appeared, looking like a burden had been lifted from her mind. "Well, we're like off to the beach now with some totally hot guys." They all giggled, eyeing each other evilly at the mere thought of boys.

"Later Mist, love the Togepi!" She winked and they waved, laughing and smiling, and the screen went blank.

They were just so different, sailing along, taking whatever crossed their path with the most positive and cheerful attitude anyone could ever hope to witness.

And they had no idea of what they'd just done to me.

Togepi looked up to me, a sad look present in it's little eyes; it looked as if it was about to cry it's tiny heart out, mouth trembling.

I looked away, trying hard for my baby Pokemon's sake not to break down, focusing on what I should do next.

My mind was a heap. A big messy heap.

Ash was sat with Brock, both completely oblivious of the situation. They were arguing over who should carry the backpack on the way to Hoenn.

"Brock, I'm stronger now... Look, look!" Ash - notably weaker - started to hook one strap of the humongous backpack over his shoulder, already staggering as he picked it up.

"Ash, you pick up that backpack and you'll get crushed." Brock warned.

"Yeah, right." Ash huffed and crossed his arms, starting to surrender.

I listened in to their biased argument, Brock was winning. How much I'd miss this. Just being around them. It wouldn't be the same without having a unneeded argument with Ash, or sampling one of Brock's new delicious soups.

"Haha! Maybe Misty should carry it ! Misty, come and feel how heavy this is!" Ash teased, swinging the bag before falling under it's weight. Brock laughed too, helping him up. I watched on the sidelines as they joked around with each other, and reluctantly tore my eyes away from the scene.

'Ding Ding!'

"Oh God, please no..." that sound was all too familiar, as well as all too real.

A cheerful and oblivious Nurse Joy hurried up to me with the last thing I wanted to see. A bike.

"Misty, this arrived for you today...it's all fixed and ready to go!" Nurse Joy's sweet tone rang out across the Pokemon Centre, but had no effect on me.

I heard Ash stop laughing and rush over to my side. I lowered my head, tears slowly glazing my eyes, unable to see look at his reaction.

"Hey, Misty! Your bike's fixed! Now you can go home!"

That was it. I choked, trying to stifle a cry that was dying to erupt from my throat.

'He...doesn't care? He wants me to leave?'

I was angry, absolutely seething. Furious, mad, whatever you want to call it. That's what I was.

'He is not going to see me cry. He is not going to see me... '

Flinching, I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. It was Ash. Rearing up my head up at the action, I met his chocolate brown eyes. It was like he was searching my own eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Misty, you're crying."

He was right. Salty tears sparked from my eyes and trickled down my face, leaving hot tracks behind them. He stared at me, mouth agape as I desperately tried to cover my face.

I had never cried in front of him before, despite my mother and father's death, despite being isolated from my sisters at a young age and despite my unrequited love for him. He didn't have a single clue how much pain I felt from releasing my emotions in front of him.

It was supposed to be a natural thing. A best friend, a shoulder to cry on. Someone you could rely on for support and encouragement through the good and bad times, right?

But this was Ash. Completely different from anyone else. I always had these emotional walls sealed around me, not letting any form of sadness escape me. But no, this time, I just couldn't stop crying.

I shut my eyes tight, wanting every little thing to leave me in peace, alone. I tried to somehow absorb my tears, but they wouldn't stop pouring. Every wipe and rub I made with my fingers couldn't halt the water from my eyes, and only made my face redden and sore.

He shook my shoulders with both his hands, trying to get a response. "Misty," he kept repeating. "Misty. Misty. Misty-!"

My eyes flicked open "Ash, you..." I spat, irritated and sick of his stupid attempts to console me. My vision was blurred and I couldn't meet his eyes. "You...you..." my voice deteriorated, pitch rising and falling as I breathed heavily.

"You..."

I cried suddenly, wailing up to the ceiling. 'I don't want leave!' My head screamed and my heart beat. 'Thump. Thump. Thump.' My chest was going to burst.

The wails echoed eerily around the centre, people turned their heads in bewilderment and shock. I didn't care.

"Don't you get it, Ash?" I whispered, voice shrinking into nothing.

"Misty, it's-"

"I don't...want to leave!" I squeaked, tone slightly rising in anger.

"Mist-"

"I want us to stay together!" I shouted suddenly at his helpless face.

A crowd had gathered in front of the scene we were putting on, watching and whispering to each other in hushed voices. I hung my head, embarrassed and ashamed of my childishness.

"Fine." I huffed, glaring sidewards opposite the awaiting crowd. "If you don't want me around, I'll guess I'll just leave."

My feet moved robotically, rooted to the floor with each step. Togepi was crying it's heart out, distressed at seeing the fight- and I knew exactly how it felt. I wrapped my arms around it tightly, trying to comfort it.

I felt someone step behind me. Brock. I turned, eyes still brimming with tears.

"I-I guess t-this is it," He nodded sadly.

I hugged him tightly and he muttered quietly- almost to himself, "I'll miss you. So will the Pokemon. But I can guarantee Ash will miss you the most." I reluctantly let go of my close friend, wishing I didn't have to leave on such a negative note and smiled weakly. "Yeah, yeah whatever, but I won't miss him."

"We both know that's a lie, Misty."

"We both know that Ash won't be bothered."

Brock started to speak, "But-"

I dismissed him with barely a wave, "He's more bothered about his training."

Carting my bike out through the glass doors of the centre, the wind from the moors billowed on my face- reminding me it would probably be a very long time until it hit again. I looked to the sky, smiling shakily at the memories I'd had.

I looked back at Ash, who was stood there, just staring. He hadn't even moved from the spot I'd screamed at him. My lips nearly curled into a smile, and I cursed myself sourly for doing such a thing. It would be because of the memories of course.

Fishing him out the river, camping out under the stars, cheering him on to his goal of being a Pokemon Master...

...even the arguments were blissful.

I snapped my head forward furiously, nearly snapping my neck. "I must forget him." I murmured.

"What's the point if he obviously doesn't feel the same? Or doesn't even care?"

"MISTY!"

Ash's voice. The sound of footsteps running blindly. He was running towards me. 'No.' I shook my head, 'Leave me alone...'Just thinking about him made me breakdown into tears, as my final one rolled down my streaked cheek.

"No." Pushing of the ground with my bike, I slowly began to peddle.

"Ash Ketchum won't get the best of me."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, it belongs to its respective owner.

Ages in reality:

Ash - 16

Misty - 16

Sakura - 16

I would like to thank Amorous-Thunder for beta-reading this, and I hope they can do other chapters in the future~~^^

The Part of Me I Will Never Forget

Chapter 2: 4 Years On.

Light shone through the purple curtains. They moved swiftly in the warm morning breeze, which travelled fluently throughout the room.

Moving slightly, an arm appeared lazily from underneath the covers. Her fingers drummed softly against the laced pillow, misplaced from her sleepless night.

A tired sigh came from under the duvet, and suddenly, bright orange locks were now visible as she had pushed herself forward towards her pillow. Her face was surrounded by her naturally-curly, ginger hair. She tried to blow it away from her eyes, but it was to no avail.

"Urgh," she grunted. She forced herself to sit up straight, nearly falling from the side of her bed. She looked at the clock sleepily, which read 10:00.

"Whuu...?" She suddenly awoke. "I'm gonna be late!" She exclaimed.

Springing up suddenly from her mattress, she stumbled across the room to her wardrobe. She opened it wildly; its doors banging off of her aquamarine wall.

"Oh no! That assignment! I didn't do it!" She ran across the carpet, burning her bare heels while tripping over many objects that could be commonly found in a teenage girls' room.

"I'll never make it! The History teacher's gonna kill me for sure!"

Grabbing random books from the shelves, she threw them onto her bed (even ones about recent sci-fi films that she had been watching lately, which of course weren't something the school taught in their lessons...)

"Where the hell is that bag?" She panted.

Jumping over her bed, she spotted her uniform hanging idly behind her door. "There you are!" She grabbed it and lobbed it to the bed. She found her blouse in the newly-made pile and pulled it out like she was going to ravage it to bits.

Then she realised something. She stopped in her tracks and spaced out. A confused look appeared on her face.

"Wait, isn- OH FOR GODS SAKE!" She clashed her wardrobe doors shut, piled the uniform into a ball again, and chucked it like a baseball. She kicked her bag (which she _just_ noticed, actually) and stomped over to her bed. "IT'S THE HOLIDAYS!"

Collapsing onto her bed, she scowled at herself. Curling into a ball in her duvet, she muttered, "It's gonna be one of those days..."

Looking up, the warm air tugged at her hair. Her hair was now pulled back into a ponytail with one strand hanging loose.

Misty was on her way to Sakuras house: a friend whom she had known for years and whom also happened to go to the same secondary school. Misty smiled as she thought about how Sakura would greet her at the front door. She was always so bubbly and happy and knew how to cheer a girl up.

Misty frowned. _'I promised myself I wouldnt think about it until i got to her place.'_

She put her hands in her pockets and walked with her head facing towards the pavement.

"I shouldnt let it get to me.." She rolled her eyes. "Or rather, let HIM get to me."

Sighing, she looked up - only to find the last thing she wanted to see...

"Sorry I'm late!" A spritely girl ran up to a boy, whose face brightened up the moment he laid eyes on her. "My sisters: they kept me in the house to help them bake... And I'm so sorry!" She looked as if she was going to bawl, and he put his arm around her and cooed, "Hey now, it's okay, you're worth waiting for..." He kissed her forehead softly, making her blush a bright red and beam. They stood together for a moment before she began to walk ahead of him. "Come on, then, we can't waste any more time on our _THIRD_ date!~" She proclaimed.

Tugging on his arm, she led the way towards the metropolitan area of Cerulean city. "Ha-ha, _third?_ You sure you can count? I thought it was 'second!'"

"Oh, really?" She smacked him lightly. "Ha-ha, very funny!"

Misty watched as the two walked away. They were so absorbed in each other, that _no one_ could bother them.

"That would be me and him..." She touched her face, noticing a tear was running down it.

"Augh! This is so sappy and disgusting!" Her eyes scanned the roads to make certain that no one had seen her. She huffed a sigh of relief, for nobody in particular was found around.

"Disgusting!" she exclaimed. She then hurried on to Sakura's house.

By turning the corner of a road, Sakura's house could be found only a few feet away. Slowing down, she fluffed-up her hair slightly, trying to look like she wasn't in a rush. Walking down the path to the door, Misty noticed newly planted flowers and hanging baskets around the porch. _'Well, it __is__ summer,'_ she thought. _'Maybe she can_ _help arrange our garden.'_

Misty and her sisters' garden was very untidy. As usual, they left all the work to her, but she was always too busy studying to be working on such tasks...

She knocked lightly on the door, to which Sakura had unexpectedly burst opened.

Surprised, Misty nearly jumped straight into her house. "I'm not that scary, am I?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Oh no, darling; just shocked me a bit." '

Sakura eyed her carefully "You okay? It's just you're being a bit, let's say... 'upper-class today?'"

Misty stared. "'Upper-class?' Sarcasm, more like!"

They burst out laughing on the doorpost.

"Well, come on in, then; bet you're thirsty! It's boiling out here!"

Misty followed her in, suddenly feeling a lot better than before. _Sakura can definitely cheer a girl up._

"So you're pining again?"

Misty brushed it away. "Not exactly," she mumbled. She fumbled with the side of her jacket.

Sakura smirked knowingly. Turning to her stash of DVDs, her fingers hovered over them idly before deciding on two of them. "Well, which one first? 17 Again or 27 Dresses?"

_'What's with the numbers?'_ Misty thought. "Well, okay, 17 Again."

"Oh my god, when he turned 17," Sakura gushed and squealed.

Misty giggled. _Sakura's easily embarrassed._ "Yeah," she laughed.

Sakura eyed her strangely. "You're putting on an act, I can tell. Come on, out with it."

"Nooooooo," Misty moaned.

"It's that Ash boy, isn't it?"

Misty sulked quietly. "Sakura..." she complained, "You know what happened."

Sakura, knowing she couldn't really do anything else, let alone think of anything, asked all the obvious questions. "Do you know where he is?"

"In Kanto, somewhere..."

"Do you _want_ to see him?

"... He probably doesn't remember me..."

Sakura sat back, shocked. "Of course he does! How do you know he's in Kanto, anyway?"

"His mum," Misty mumbled as she watched the trees outside blowing in the soft wind. "She's like my own mother. We talk often over the videophone and she tells me where he is, what he's doing..." She trailed off wistfully.

"Not that I care," she finished. She looked at Sakura, trying to convince her as much as herself.

Sakura smirked once again. She was going to make Misty _"spill"_ no matter what.

"Right," she announced whilst standing up like a teacher. "I didn't wear these shorts for nothing!" She said firmly, pointing down to her rose patterned shorts. "It's red hot out there! Help me get the deck chairs out!" She ran out of her bedroom door and to the hallway stairs at high speed - banister rattling. Misty followed, not being as excited.

"You're right, it's scorching!"

The two girls were laid out on deck chairs in Sakuras gorgeous nature garden. Sakura had planted an array of different flowers: roses, fuchsias, sunflowers... With all of which were color-coordinating groups situated across the parts of the garden. At the end of the grove was a delicately crafted water fountain, a wooden table, and a chair set.

_'Cute,'_ Misty thought as she cast her eyes over the hedge. _'Like a fairy garden.'_

In the past, Sakura's garden had been beautiful. And it grew more and more beautiful every year.

"So," Sakura looked directly at her through her black, tinted lenses. "Are you going to say it or what?"

Misty gave her a '_what the hell are you talking about'_ look.

Sakura laid back on her deck chair, sighing. "Do I really need to spell it out?"

After Misty nodded slowly she continued:

"Do you still _love_ him?"

Misty was surprised. _'It's that obvious...?'_ she wondered. _'Wait! Get a hold of yourself!'_

Looking up towards the sky, she began "asking" it for answers. She traced her finger around the clouds like a baby in a pram. Sakura, who was now amused, giggled at her actions. She got up from her seat and crouched down beside the daydreaming girl, then she started her own act.

"Miss Waterflower, I presume? I diagnose you with the Lovesick Ash Syndrome. This is the only actual case of illness I've seen in reality. I recommend you see Miss Sakura Lewis regularly in order to attend therapy sessions. This illness can't be cured..."

Misty snapped back to her normal-self instantly.

"...Oh so sorry~..."

"Sakura!" Misty shoved her playfully, and the two began to laugh together.

_''Bzt." _

"Hey, that's my phone." Misty said as she rose from the deck chair and picked up her phone with its Pikachu charm hanging from the top of it.

"Hey, Erika!" Misty spoke into the receiver, laughing.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted from the background.

"Yeah, I'm at Sakura's house." Misty nodded to Sakura, who in turn, nodded back. "Yep, you can come over, we'll meet you, ok?" She smiled. "Yeah, see you!"

"Right! Let's Go!" Sakura was out of the garden and through the conservatory in a flash.

Misty, closing her phone and looking towards the sky, smiled. "I'm not letting Ash ruin this day for me!"

And with that, she followed her friend eagerly, giggling as she ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, it belongs to its respective owner.

Thanks to Amorous-Thunder for beta-reading~

The Part of Me I Will Never Forget

Chapter 3: Perfect Timing

"Beep, beep, beep, beep!"

_Click._

Stretching, the youngest Waterflower yawned sleepily and glanced at the time before letting a smooth smile spread across her face.

"Not long now," she whispered, half to herself, half to a snoozing Togepi wrapped in stitched blankets that Misty herself had made. Shifting her eyes to a calendar that was pinned solidly down on her note board, she was reminded yet again of her birthday. _August 3rd._

She was relieved, and always had been, that her birthday was in the midst of the hottest days of the year. She could go swimming or spend just a day-out with her friends. Her birthday didn't need to be all that. She wasn't like some girls at her school who hired limousines even after their birthday, and who invited the whole-year group - to which nobody arrived... She just wanted to enjoy the little things.

After getting dressed into a tied short skirt and top (in which were all turquoise in colour), she looked out the window and faced the house directly in front of her.

"Up for sale still." She smirked. "But I seem to remember someone mentioning an offer was made for it. I hope if it's bought that the residents will be nice."

Only living in a small coldersack, the neighbours were close. And having feuds really wasn't a brilliant idea, especially since Misty's three "sensational" sisters could have you on your knees, begging for mercy in an argument.

Picking up her shades and mobile, she texted Sakura: _'I'll meet with you and Erika at the café at 12-12:30. Have some errands at the gym first. Gyarados is acting up again_ (´Д` )_'_

Flipping the screen back and making her Pikachu charm shake a bit, she shoved the phone into her pocket and grabbed a soda from the fridge. She then sat outside the house for the Cerulean Gym.

Shaking her head at the unruly garden, she reminded herself of her sisters' words. 'Like, an hour's-work, Mist, and it'll be done!'

She sauntered down the path, making a mental note to ask for her two friends' help.

When she was about to turn the corner out of the street, she stopped, turning to face the house across from her. _It was nice._ The garden was better - that's for sure.

_'I hope a girl my age moves in,'_ she thought. She then frowned. _'But what about a boy...'_

Sudden thoughts of Ash came fleeting through her mind. Angered, she waved her hand, flitting the contagious thoughts away.

_'Hah, like hell,'_ she confirmed.

... But she knew that 'it' wasn't that simple to forget.

Deep down she wanted to see him more than anything else. She wanted to confess to him. But he wasn't here right now... And even if he was-

A car turned the corner. Misty jumped and was suddenly knocked out her reverie. It stopped in front of the sale-house.

A familiar voice became heard:

_"Oh my! We're here!"_

_'Delia!' _Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing.

It was that friendly, motherly voice she had only heard recently, coming from a videophone speaker.

She stepped out of the car, her arms up with fingers stretched like a child wanting a toy.

"Our new home!"

"Delia!" Misty squealed. The mentioned person turned suddenly - eyes lighting up as she soon saw who was calling.

Running across the street, Misty nearly bowled her over by hugging her.

Delia patted Misty's head. "Dear, I somehow knew you'd be here as soon as we arrived!"

Pulling herself from the hug, Misty's face formed into that of horror. "W-We...?" She stuttered.

Delia nodded slowly. Of course, She knew about Misty's past, but wasn't exactly sure how she'd take this change.

"I better, erm..go and sort out the house...," she said quietly, shifting away down the path to her new house- knowing they needed time.

Peering into the car window (but by not moving any closer to it), she recognised a sickeningly familiar face: sleeping, he was. His raven black hair was piled in a messy heap called "_style."_ A snoring Pikachu was atop his shoulder. And the remains of devoured _crisps and biscuits_ was on his lap.

_That's Ash, all right._

His eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times before yawning. "Mumm, are we-"

Now face-to-face with Misty Waterflower, his reaction became a mix of disbelief and confusion.

"-There yet...," he finished, his voice deteriorating.

Shock appeared on Misty's face.

"AIIIEEEEEE!"

Looking at the house and back to Ash, she blurted, "Why are you...? What are you...? Why? WHAT?" She jumbled with her words while tears welled up in her eyes.

Ash woke up immeadiately upon this. "Mist...!" He cried and ran over to her, stumbling around the car.

Putting his hands on her shoulders, he shook her. "How have you been? My letters - didn't they reach you? I haven't seen you in years!" He questioned rapidly. He pulled her into a hug. "Why didn't you contact me...?"

Quiet at first, Misty was unsure of the situation. Then, when she was finally was able to grasp at just '_whose'_ arms were clasped around her, her eyes widened and her teeth clenched. "Get away-" She shoved him away with all the power she could force. "-From me!"

Ash (who should had seen this coming), was taken aback.

Blistering with fury, she smacked him square in the mouth.

Staggering away, he touched his cheek where she had landed her fierce blow.

"What was that for?" He asked.

Misty's eyes bulged out of their sockets as she pointed an accusing finger towards him. "You seriously think I'm going to read your stupid letters? Don't you have a brain? Don't you even _REMEMBER?_"

Shaking with anger, hate, and sadness, she continued before Ash could even get a word in, "We were friends! And you went and did THAT!"

"Did what?" Ash shouted hopelessly.

"Ruined it all! All of it!"

"All of what?" He was questioning madly, helplessly.

"Y-You..." Misty trailed off.

_'I'm going to regret this. I can feel it. I'll say something stupid.'_

Her shoulders sagged.

"You know what, Ash?" She whispered bleakly. "I don't need you. I don't need THIS." She stamped her foot on the pavement while a tear trickled down her cheek.

He stood there, watching her as she cried. He knew he couldn't do anything, as it would only cause more pain.

"We'll now live on the same street? Yeah, so what?"

She trembled. "Just stay the hell away from me..."

Turning on her heel, she marched off down the street, leaving Ash stranded once again.

_(__**A/N:**__ déjà vu, anyone? #the matrix has changed #slapped)._

As soon as she was around the corner, behind a hedge, she broke down. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. Once again.

Sobs wracked her body as she crouched to the floor, her arms fixed tightly around her legs.

"H-He's doing i-it a-again...," she stammered through her tears. "A-A-After all t-these years..."

Shaking uncontrollably, she lifted herself up from her position.

_'I have to go to the gym,'_ she thought.

At first, she walked slowly, and then - after a few moments - she broke out into a sprint down the path towards the Gym, ducking her head from view.

_'I'll call Delia and Sakura when I get there. I want an explanation, Delia. Sakura and Erika, I need to talk to you both.'_

"I stood there like an idiot...," Ash muttered to himself. "Idiot! The first time I see her in years; and I just stood there and watched her cry!"

Kicking the ground angrily, he shook his head. "I'll make it up to her. I swear."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, it belongs to its respective owner.

Thanks to Amorous-Thunder for beta-reading~

The Part of Me I Will Never Forget

Chapter 4: Who to turn to?

Awakening to blank walls, a certain Pokemon Trainer sighed. He'd only been in the house for a day, and yet the sight of it - and thought of it - tired him.

Why? Because a certain "old friend" lived right across the street.

"Misty..." He stared up at the ceiling, remembering his meeting with her yesterday. "Just what did I do...?" He closed his eyes, trying to think frantically. Bringing a hand to his face in thought, "Last time I saw her, she was leaving us..."

He remembered it like it was yesterday: the morning they arrived at the center, the unexpected call from her sisters, the look on her face when she saw the bike...

"Yes, the bike," he thought aloud. Misty had always complained about the bike, and how she hated being stuck by him; _"joined by the hip,"_ she'd say. He remembered her insults somewhat fondly:

_"Ash Ketchum! We're unfortunately joined by the hip, and until I get my bike back, don't you dare think otherwise!"_

_"Oh, slacking off are we? Remember you've got a bike to pay for. Get to it. Now."_

_"Ha, Gary's twice the trainer you'll ever be, stop being such a wuss. I need my piece of scrap metal to get away as soon as possible~"_

Getting up from his messy, unmade bed, he looked out of the window. Their bedrooms were both at the front of their houses, Ash could tell, as he doubted her sisters' bedrooms would be that deep sea shade with several water pokemon plushes on the windowsill. Sinking down to the dusty floor, he sighed once again. At their unexpected meeting, Misty looked a hell of a lot different: her hair was way past shoulder length. It hung around her straightly with a little plait down the side. It was still her trademark orange, though, which radiated onto her slightly pale face. Her attire had changed, too: a short denim mini skirt, sandals, and a T-shirt.

_'She's still a tomboy, I hope.'_

Ash had always loved that boyish streak about her - which he thought was weird of him to think. She had that competitiveness, fierceness, ambition - and stubbornness - that no one else could match.

Suddenly he realized he'd lost his original aim of trying to resolve with her. Instead, he was losing himself in thoughts of her once again.

"What did I do wrong, Pikachu...," he moaned to his sleeping companion who was nestled in the duvet that had actually been neat the night before.

_'Well, I did have a tendancy to insult her,'_ he pondered. His face screwed up. _'Wait. She caused the arguments most of the time! Why should I feel bad for_ _that...?'_

Consistently fighting with himself like this wasn't going to get him anywhere, though...

_'She was crying when she left. I can understand. Me, her, and Brock had been best friends for years... but she hated me! Why else would she insult me and complain about the bike 24/7! Okay, we had some laughs, but in the end, she'd always say: "Wait until I'm out of here, I'll be a water Pokemon master and beat you, hands down!"'_

Rubbing his temples, he yawned. "Whatever it is I've done - how do I exactly... make it up to her? She's hard to please."

"Ash!~~ Breakfast's ready!" Delia shouted up the stairs.

Breaking his path of thought, his stomach rumbled loudly.

The shout also woke up Pikachu, who blinked sleepily and looked around, letting out a tired squeak. "Pikaa.."

Ash looked over his shoulder. "C'mon, we'll think about this later," he muttered to the disturbed Pokemon, whilst picking it up half-heartedly, dragging his feet out to the empty hallway and down the stairs.

"Well, put that pot over there... No, no, no! The one with the lilies!"

Misty grunted.

_Being ordered around by the most bossiest girls ever - on a Sunday? _

_'What an idea of fun,'_ she thought.

They were trying to cheer her up, she knew. After her video call to them both yesterday (not to mention Delia, who Misty needed desperate answers from), they'd been wanting a word with a certain someone...

*Flashback*

"HE WHAT?" Erika and Sakura screamed at me through the screen. I swear I felt the air move each time they opened their mouths. "Why is he back? Why didn't his mother tell you?" Questions like this were rapidly asked like a quickfire round. I really couldn't get a word in edge ways. I rubbed my face, which was a mess from crying. I felt really silly, not to mention ashamed, of my tears.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. They were red in the face from anger. It was as if I could see their brains ticking in overdrive.

_'How to Kill Ash_ _Ketchum,'_ was a rather hazy topic. I snuffled at that, and Erika could see it.

"Look, Misty, we're not having him do this. Next time we see him, he's going to wish we hadn't."

I smiled bleakly. Erika's very caring and kind. Both of them are... like sisters, but not the airhead type.

"Get on the phone with his mother," Sakura instructed.

"But I-"

"Now," they stated firmly, both pursing their lips like two stern parents.

"Okay..." I murmured slowly, and then hesitated. "I'll see you both tomorrow, then? I'm not in the mood for... well..."

Erika put her finger to the screen as if to quieten me.

Nodding simultaneously, they both smiled.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Keep us updated!"

"Yeah, see you..."

They winked reassuringly, and then the screen went black. I couldn't help thinking about the conversation after that. They knew about Ash, but... not quite _everything._

*End flashback*

"Erika, she's stopped." They both looked out over the hedge, where Misty was staring out at the pavement, sitting on the stone wall next to the flower patch. "Hey, we'll leave her for a bit. She needs to think for a bit...,"

Sakura nodded and faced their fazed-out friend. "Misty! Is it okay to get a couple of drinks from inside? You look like you need one in this weather..."

"Mm..." Misty didn't turn her head, and the two girls sighed. They made their way into the house.

Misty sat, idly playing with a lily, stroking it's pink petals absent-mindedly. "I hate this. Why did he have to mess my life up again?"

*Flashback*

I remember, some time after splitting up, I saw him again. A few times actually. Not in reality, but on TV - you know - after a victorious win or a dreadful loss. I heard him on the radio several times, too, as well as from friends of whom we travelled with on the road. I'd always turn my nose up with disgust at his mention: the way he only focused on battling, the way he didn't show much interest in anything else but food and Pokemon.

But one time, there was an interview. He'd won at the Battle Frontier... or something. I can't remember _exactly._ This one time would make me never forgive him (of course, not that I was going to anyway...)

It was two years ago. I was 14, and it was two years after we split. I was at the gym. It was a rainy day, and there was no way I was travelling back to the house drenched. I was flicking through the channels on TV - when suddenly the news popped up. _"The famous Battle Fronteir has been beaten!"_ The news reporter had said in a joyous voice. _"Let's go live to the scene for more info on_ _the victory!"_ Fans were screaming in the background as he came out. There was that oh-so-familiar face I that I hated, and he was waving his arms at all the cheers; a massive grin was spread widely across his face. The spotlight shined directly on him, highlighted the stage, and the reporters flocked like sheep to get a few words from the champion.

"So, how do you feel after this big win?" The interviewer shoved a microphone to his mouth. Cameras were snapping rapidly, and lights were flashing.

"I feel ecstatic! It was pressuring- and exhausting, but I made it!"

"You sure did! What training techniques were used? Please let us in on your secret to other eager trainers out there!"

The woman interviewing frantically waved a hand to the screen as the crowd was moving at a hectic pace.

"Oh, training? Love, care, and attention are what Pokemon need most! Not to mention a good diet. My friend, Brock - a breeder - took care of that. He's a pro chef!"

Brock, next to Ash, waved his hand at the woman, embarrassed. He was about to speak in his adoring voice and take her hand in a knightly manner- as usual to all the ladies- but was shoved heavily out of the mass before he could get a word in, receiving glares from reporters.

The woman nodded quickly, blanking her admirer completely. She wasn't too interested in either Ash or Brock. It was clearly obvious.

"So your friends are helping you? Teamwork and support?"

"Oh, yes! I don't know where'd I be without them. May, Max, and Brock have been here all the way."

May and her brother smiled at the woman for a split-second, before also being kicked out of the jumble, to join their unrequited companion on the sidelines.

The woman smiled - almost evilly. She knew her next question.

"What about Misty Waterflower? Wasn't she like, always there, cheering you on?"

Ash's face went from excited to a bored expression.

"Oh, _her_? I don't know her anymore. I don't want to know her, anyway. She left me when I needed her. Nothing more, nothing less."

A look of shock appeared on the woman's face, as well as everyone else's.

The crowd split apart, as he waved a dismissive hand at the camera. Walking to May, Brock and Max, they exited the massive hall. No other words were said, the only noise was the murmurs of fans still residing in their seats, not knowing the situation.

"Well, that's all we hav-"

I switched the TV off. I didn't want to listen to it anymore. I remember sitting alone on the couch, watching the rain drizzle miserably against the window pane. My jaw stuttering, whilst tears rolled down my face.

_If he didn't want to know me, I didn't want to know him either._

*End Flashback*

"Misty." Erika was sitting in front of the still-fazed girl, a hand on her shoulder. The girl was shaking now, though. Her knees knocking against each other. Sakura watched her friend with a helpless expression.

Rising up slowly, Misty looked across the hedge to the house across the road: the house that used to have that particular "for sale" sign in front of it. The house _he_ lived in.

She was bursting into tears once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Thanks to Amorous-Thunder for beta-reading~

STOP! Please Review! I'm kind of wavering, and no I'm not going to stop writing this, but I want to improve! So please!

The Part of Me I Will Never Forget

Chapter 5: Not so Happy Birthday

"Like, happy birthday, sis!"

Third of August, finally here: the most feisty (and unsensational, according to her sisters) Waterflower sister's birthday. A couple of weeks ago it had seemed like it was ages away; but now, upon awaking to three perfectly, make-up painted faces, she was quickly reminded of the event.

An irritated expression formed on her tired features. "Five more minutes...!"

The three glamour queens rolled their eyes knowingly. Misty, being so stubborn, wouldn't let anyone know the excitement that buzzed away in her mind. _'Sixteen!'_ Under the stuffy duvet she smiled to herself happily. _'Or sweet sixteen - as they say - which it is.'_

Misty didn't like a big fuss at parties; but when it's an important teenage birthday such as this, a little more commotion could be allowed.

Actually, it was only going to be a late-night party with some close friends, a few non-alcoholic beverages, and just plain summer fun.

Chuckling from under the quilt, she was surprised when three stick-like things were prodding through the blanket into the side of her rib cage. Remembering you could suffocate under a duvet, she lifted herself up hurriedly to face the prodders.

Disgruntled, her brow furrowed at her sisters, who, watching impatiently, had their fingers hanging in mid-air a few centimetres from her waist beneath the covers. She couldn't resist a lopsided smirk as she shifted her eyes to the side, laughing at their actions.

"Okay, I'm up! Now let me get out of bed!"

Shoving Lily lightly, her magenta-haired sibling faked a pout: "Miiiiistyyyyyyyyy! You'll, like, totally ruin my complexion!"

Misty's eyes narrowed. "That was your arm, Lily. Or would you rather my hand in your face?"

With a playful grin transforming to a look of horror, the battle commenced. Childish giggles emerged from the mass of four girls on the carpet, like children once again; the strangely tranquil sound flared more joy in Misty's heart than she'd ever imagined. In between the small tickles and laughs echoing around the room, the familiar infatileness returned from her youth.

As children, this would rarely happen. Sisters cooped up in their rooms at their glamour stations, complete with stage-like mirrors and make-up stalls, with Misty alone in her room, watching old re-runs of Pokemon battles and cartoons, lost in her own world. Only by chance a fleeting moment this divine would occur, with all of them in the same frame of mind and correct mood. And then Misty solidly knew her sisters cared. But except these moments, Misty had never showed that she had acknowledged. It was only after returning from her long life-changing journey with Ash and Brock, had she truly accepted her sisters as, well, _sisters._

"H-ha, ha! M-Misty, stop, stoppit-t! I... I-I can't - breathe!" Violet, who was caught in the middle of the fight, had her arms tangled in the limbs of Daisy and Lily, while Misty pinned her down with her hands on either side of her waist - knuckles digging into her stomach.

Misty sighed. She knew all good things had to end, and so she let her struggling adversary regain her breath by reluctantly flopping back onto her bed.

"Like, Anyway, Misty, you've got presents to open!" Daisy's excited squeal rang out across the room as she leant forward to face her. Lily and Violet beamed simultaneously. Misty, however, tried to suppress her own excitement, moaning at them without looking at their faces; a sort of stubbornness striking again. "Let me get dressed first. Go on ahead downstairs; I'll be there in a minute..."

She closed her eyes tiredly. She tried to gather her thoughts about the day's events, but after a long silence, she opened her mouth, yawned, and frowned.

"You're still here, aren't you?" She opened one eye to fixate on them as they grinned at her reaction.

"C'mon, sis! We'll help you get dressed!"

"I'm 15 - no wait - 16. I can do it myse-"

"Won't take 'no' for an answer!"

"Violet, get your hands of off me!"

"No, no, no! We're fashion supremes, remember? We'll get you fixed up."

"Daisy! No! Stop it! Lily! Don't do that to me!"

"No peeking!"

_'Predictable,'_ Misty thought; her arms reached out blindly like a zombie from a horror movie as one sister covered her eyes with flawlessly manicured hands. A kerfuffle could be heard in the background as she strained to hear what was happening.

"Okay! Open them!"

After removing her hands from her face and fluttering her eyes open, Misty was confronted with a wonderful sight.

Blue papered parcels were placed around the dining table, shiny silk ribbons laced around their sides. Erika and Sakura stood beside the table, both holding their own presents, wrapped in shining silver. Taking in a breath, her eyes widened across her face as she focused on the object in the middle of the oak furniture.

A wicker basket was positioned perfectly in the center, soft blankets lining the side, falling over the edges and plush velvet cushions that poked out of the top. She eyed the bundle hesitantly before edging to the corner of the table to take a peek. To her utter surprise, the mass shook in motion and a tiny lilac paw emerged from the hem of the fabric.

Her mouth formed into a silent gasp-like look as a pair of petite ears folded out of the package, shaking as they stretched out into the open. These ears were followed by a furry face, eyes closed in an attempt to keep a pleasant sleep. The red gem on its forehead gleamed in a lustrous fashion as the animal slowly opened its eyes, revealing amethyst orbs, before letting out a squeak.

Bringing her hands up to her face, Misty nearly choked on the wondrous sight.

"An Espeon...?"

A muffled purr was heard from the basket as Misty stretched out a delicate hand to touch its soft fur. By touching its forehead, the smooth fur flattened against her fingertips as the delightful creature nuzzled into her palm.

"It's Beautiful..."

A single tear rolled down Misty's cheek as everyone paraded around silently like mimes in the background. They knew she'd love it, of course, but they were still eager to see their desired reaction. Sakura and Erika punched their fists in the air before whispering a triumphant "Brilliant!"

"Well, sis, like - pick her up and cuddle her; she's so soft!"

Misty, who was still in awe of the peaceful creature, slowly lifted Espeon out of the cot, holding on gingerly to her tiny, soft tummy. She then cradled her in her arms like a newborn baby.

It squealed slightly at her action, stretching and snuggling into her arms, purring. Misty beamed down at the little Pokemon.

"I don't how I could ever thank you enough!" She blurted to her sisters, to which the three replied with a wave of their hands.

"Think nothing of it. We thought you needed a cute, new pokémon - and something different from a water type! So Espeon it is!" Violet chanted, giggling with the others.

Stepping forward, Sakura stroked Espeon's head lightly. Erika joined in, watching Espeon revel in the attention.

"Eheh! She'll get along fine with my Espeon!" Sakura laughed, looking down to her harmonious companion sitting beside her, who cried it's name in joy.

Misty turned to face her friends, nodding with a beam apparent on her face.

"Sissss! Open these presents! We want to, like, see your reaction to this one!"

"Okay, okay!"

Chuckling, Misty knelt down, handing little Espeon to Erika - a watchful eye to survey its actions. Lily quickly handed a present to the birthday girl from the hefty pile which dominated the dining area, and soon, Misty began to start the session of eager unwrapping.

"The party's great! You need to turn 16 more often, Misty!"

The sky was clear as the girls sat in their own groups around the now-tidy back garden. Thanks to Erika and Sakura, it was in a fit state to stand in because of some serious gardening.

"I don't think that's possible, but I think garden parties could happen more often..." Looking to her sisters with a questioning gaze, she received three immediate nods.

"We, like, love parties! Could we have guys over as we-"

"No," Misty put a firm halt to Lily's wild thoughts. "Definitely no boys in this house." The triplets shoulders sagged upon knowing it was impossible.

_'I may be the youngest, but when it comes to control and rules, I think I'm the one with her head on straight.'_

Knowing her authority, she turned and made her way across the pavement to the house.

"I'm off to get drinks. Erika, Sakura, can you help me carry them back?"

Getting up from their deck chairs, the pair followed her eagerly. "Sure, but not alcohol, right?" Sakura queried anxiously, giving Misty a 'because I'm not going to drink it' look, whilst Erika rolled her eyes.

"After seeing Violet and Lily drunk, do you really think I'd let them go near it again with me around?"

Nodding cautiously, tilting her head to the side and biting her lip, Sakura asked what Erika was also thinking. "What about Daisy?"

Misty, who was already in the house, stopped. She brought her finger to her mouth in thought before shivering in the memory. "Let's not go there, eh?"

Chuckling, the two followed her through the back door to the kitchen, which was relatively tidy and cute - with the dining table that was surrounded by sheddings and scraps of wrapping.

"Ah, well today's been great," Misty said, sipping lemonade as she leant onto the counter. Erika smiled. "We always hang out; but today's been special, don't you think, Sakura?"

Sakura stood motionless. Staring out the window, she looked at the orange glow which hung over a certain guy's house. _'He needs to be taught a lesson. He doesn't deserve Misty worrying over him. She is right now, even though she doesn't show it.'_ Sighing, she pondered again. _'Its her birthday, though, and I can't ruin it for her by storming out there and giving him a piece of my mind.'_

"Sakura."

"Eh?"

Misty, who stood with her hands placed on her hips, pouted her lips before holding out a glass of lemonade and ice to her friend. "Come on, we'll go out on the lawn for a bit."

Sakura hesitated. "But-"

"No," Misty instructed in a firm tone, smirking slightly. "After a while, my sisters' voices start getting on my nerves; and because you're not as accustomed to it as I am, your ears will definitely begin to bleed."

Erika began laughing at Misty's experience with her sisters. While Sakura felt unsure of it - she watched her striding out to the hall and front door.

The two followed, nonetheless.

"Less hectic out here," Erika remarked, smirking at Misty as she nodded. She stuck her tongue out in a childish manner. Leaning on the garden wall, they listened to the hum of the roads in the background.

"Yeah, my sisters' endless talk about fashion and make-up sure is annoying isn't it?"

"Oh Misty, you shouldn't talk about them like that!"

Misty answered Erika with a flat look. "Sure, but-..."

She didn't finish her sentence, as Sakura's "vision" had, unfortunately, come true.

There he stood. At the end of his own garden path, almost _leisurely_, Misty caught sight of him. They all began glaring at his laid-back attitude as he didn't realize three pairs of eyes were searching for a reaction.

"What is _he_ holding...?" Erika grimaced as she questioned, looked to the others for answers.

Sakura squinted, and replied through grounded teeth. "I think it's..."

Suddenly he flinched; as Misty saw his chocolate eyes dart to look into her own cerulean ones. He dropped whatever he was holding and went rigid upon their connection. Trying to communicate through an apologetic expression just wasn't cutting it for her, though - and anger started making her burst at the seams. She stormed over without a second thought, fists clenched, ready to shout.

The memories built up inside her head once again: their first meeting - the way she felt whenever she looked at him - the awful day when she left - and when he was interviewed, he hurt her in more ways than his tiny brain could ever comprehend.

It was all too much.

And she was going to let him know how it made her feel.

"Just what the HELL do you think YOU'RE doing out here?"

Her face screwed up, not caring about what people thought of her appearance. She just wanted to tear him to pieces through her fingers.

"Misty, I-"

"Don't even try to explain! You're just trying to ruin it all over again."

Her hate seethed out between her clenched teeth. He trembled as he looked at her with that expression.

"You just stand there - not giving a damn what you're doing to other people!"

Shaking her head away in pure disgust, she continued, "You don't care; you just come along and screw things up for us!"

Erika stood on the sidelines along with Sakura. They both watched in horror, helplessly, as the event unfolded right in front of them. "M-Misty..." Erika reached out a hand, ready to run and grab their friend, but Sakura held her back with her own outstretched hand.

"She needs to do this; she's waited long enough."

"It's my BIRTHDAY! I mean - could you at least ONCE, just ONCE, do the right thing? In this case, STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"I've barely even seen you!"

"WELL, look what happens when you do!"

Ash, who couldn't stand the sight of her being distraught (although he was arguing back as well), began walking over cautiously, picking his way along the road to her side. But he couldn't make the journey to reach the emotional girl.

"What are you doing?"

He kept walking, ignoring her outburst by calmly shutting his eyes.

"Get away from me! Stop acting like you care, because you don't!"

"I do, Misty! Can't see you SEE I'm trying to show you?"

Quickening his pace, he sprinted across the rest of the way. He grabbed her arms and shook her out of her horrendous state. "What _have_ I done?" He bent his knees down in front of her to look up into her anger-filled face, almost pleadingly. "Just what have I done to make you feel this way..?"

"..."

There was complete silence for a moment, as all that could be heard was Misty breathing in and out, gasping for breath, trying to control her emotions. Shaking again, she broke into the serenity with the subtlest whisper:

"... You really don't remember, do you...?"

Eyes widening, she forcefully shoved him away, biting her lip, nearly drawing blood. He crashed onto the pavement kerb, his back hitting the floor with a 'thump'.

Inhaling air, she rubbed her temples before beginning to screech at him again. "Are you really THIS DENSE? Haven't you grown a brain since FOUR YEARS AGO? I can't even BEGIN TO BELIEVE you don't have a clue what I'm going on about! You know what, I'll TELL you what's the matter! I'll TELL you what's caused me so much pain, AFTER ALL THIS TIME!" Her voice increased in volume with every word spoken. She pointed down at him, her fragile body crumbling as her friends watched her helplessly sinking.

"What was it YOU said, around two years ago?"

"Misty, I, uh..."

"Just what was it YOU said around FOUR YEARS ago?"

"I don't..."

"HOW CAN'T YOU REMEMBER?" She screamed at him; insults poured from her mouth as tears sprouted from her eyes. Sakura and Erika couldn't hold back from their positions any longer as they sprung forward to catch their faltering friend as she fell, scraping her knees on the ground below her.

"I just..." She whimpered into her palms as her face burned from the clammy air that surrounded her cheeks. "I can't even look at you..." She whispered through her fingers that spread across her lips; she broke down into sobs.

He laid back on the floor, eyes widening as she uttered the last words he wanted to hear. Wincing, he sat up slowly. His back ached from the fall - but not too severely.

"M-Misty...You have to tell me so I can-"

Shooting raging glares to him from across the path, Sakura and Erika clung tightly to Misty's sagging elbows before exchanging worried glances with each other. Then they used soothing voices and embraces in a desperate effort to console the weeping girl.

With his shoulders drooping, Ash knew he wasn't going to get anywhere. '_She hates me - absolute HATES me - and I... Well, I know I can't give up - but this isn't getting us any further in solving things_.'

Ash hated nothing more than seeing people upset and not being able to do anything about it. But because this was Misty, and _his_ doing, he felt like he should be sentenced to death for committing such a terrible crime. Whether she liked it or not, he cared deeply for her, and wasn't about to stop.

He began to think: _'I've only once seen Misty cry, and that was...'_

Stopping dead and freezing to the floor, he pondered about that event.

_'And that was...'_

"Ash. Just leave."

Sakura's icy tone suddenly struck through his chain of thoughts. Meeting her gaze, she looked about ready to explode at him. Tilting his head to Erika, they matched.

He rest his eyes on Misty. Her muffled cries sang out from her hands and red locks, which completely hid her face. His mouth hung as he realised the more he sat there, the more pain it caused.

_'I want to be the one consoling her. I want to be the one by her side.'_

_'... But I suppose I'd screw that up too.'_

Reluctantly shifting his legs to stand, his knees wobbled from the previous shock of falling. After standing up straight, he glanced back to rest his eyes on the girl he wanted to be next to - the girl he wanted to console. Of course that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Sighing, Erika and Sakura gritted their teeth as they turned to their patient who was rocking on her heels with pure anger.

"I-I never c-cry!"

Her wail pierced him deeply. This was the complete truth. She had never cried in front of him except when she'd left, and whenever he'd seen her since.

Dragging his feet, and managing to walk across the road, he glanced down at the certain package he'd abandoned earlier: the wrapped parcel that gleamed in the twilight sun.

Picking it up, he felt almost ill at the thought of giving it to her now. he pocketed it slowly, staggering inside the house he'd only intended to be out of for a couple of minutes, at least.

"Last time I saw her cry - or rather - the only time... Was that argument we had when she left..."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Thanks to Amorous-Thunder for beta-reading~

The Part of Me I Will Never Forget

Chapter 6: Reflecting

"When she left..."

It was nine o' clock in the morning, and with his back aching, Ash Ketchum hadn't slept a wink the night before.

After a hectic argument with a reluctant (and not to mention unforgiving) redhead, Ash was afraid that he wasn't ever going to sleep again unless this problem was to be resolved...

"I remember the argument: when she was angry at me for not wanting to leave, but... How was it _my_ fault?"

Shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, he sighed as he glanced to the floor. "I can't tell her how I feel when she hates me..."

Ash had never felt this way about anyone else. He'd travelled with other girls... May... Dawn... But there was no doubt about it. Misty was special. She was special in the way she acted: how she argued with him, her stubbornness to admit she was wrong, her cheering for him in battles... Little things like that made his heart leap whenever she used to perform these traits.

He could never understand what he felt about her all those years ago. He didn't understand love properly, nor know if that was truly what he was feeling. But, as they say, "absence makes the heart grow fonder." And in this case, it fit perfectly.

He remembered when he first met her. Looking back, stealing a bike was the best thing he'd ever done in his entire life, in his opinion. At first, he found her as a slight annoyance: always following, moaning, and arguing. But as time went on, he realized there was something more than the "cute, but fiery redhead" that he wanted to know. He'd feel jealousy over a simple joke between her and another boy, and always felt a rivalry towards whatever boy she was getting along with. He wanted to be the one she was paying attention to, the one she would happily laugh with. But no. They always had argued instead.

This was proving to be his main problem, even now. Especially now.

Previous events since moving to Cerulean left him with a slap, a back ache, and what he thought was worst: no progress in resolving things.

"Argh, Mist, you've got to at least tell me..."

'Mist.' Quite a petname he used for her. But now, he didn't think he had the right to call her by any nickname. He remembered her smile when he first used it (accidentally) when they were alone after a gym battle.

*Flashback*

"So, Ash, was that gym battle a challenge for you?"

"Of course not!"

"I was only asking!"

Misty seriously thinks I'm a little kid sometimes. I'm way more experienced than her in battling, but _still -_ she insists on questioning me. I can't understand why she starts with such stupid questions, making us argue all the time. I mean, I don't _want_ to, but we just seem to never get along with each other.

"Fine, fine."

I haven't got energy left after today, so I'll let her have this one...

"Mm."

She gave me a funny look as if asking, "why didn't you argue back?" And I'm not surprised. We're always at each other's necks for the slightest thing.

"The sea is ever so pretty, don't you think?"

The sea. Both of us are watching the smooth, marine waves glide over into each other. Misty must be missing home right now. Her parents... She must feel so alone sometimes. I don't know how she keeps her head up everyday with such a burden.

"It sure is, Mist. Much like..."

"Did you just call me 'Mist'...?"

I felt myself freeze up, and my face redden like a tomato almost instantly. I can't believe I just...

"Well, Ash?"

I have to face her. She deserves an explanation, although I'm not sure how I could form one. As I turn my head to look at her, my eyes are instantly glued to her own. Blue orbs, much like the sea, shine back at me as I stutter, glancing at her expression which read: "I'm waiting."

Stifiling a choke, I brought a closed fist to my mouth as I coughed, turning sideways away from her, trying to hide my scarlet embarassment.

"Y-Yes, I suppose I..."

She knows. But how can she? Wait, she can't. I just called her by a nickname, didn't I? It can't hold much signifigance... But what does she know, anyway? I feel something else towards her, but it can't possibly be... Love?

This made my face grow even more ruby-colored as I waited for a reply. Glancing sidewards, I found she had a impish smile playing across her face, lips curved. Her arms were still crossed, but her body was shaking with laughter.

"Oh Ash, you're so funny!"

"Whaa...?"

She couldn't hold her giggles in, and seemingly laughed at whatever face I had pulled in my confusion. I hesitantly stood up straight, eyeing her while she chuckled to herself. Something caught my attention as I peered at her features: I noticed something that could be, but of course, couldn't be, a blush.

No wait. It was. Misty Waterflower was blushing at what I'd just said.

"Misty, you're..."

"Shh! You'll make me laugh even more!"

Turning around, away from me, she suddenly stopped laughing like she had realized what she was doing.

"Well, just keep it between you and me, eh?"

And with that, she walked away. It was a bit shaky, but she waved a dismissive hand at me. She left me standing alone at the window, mouth agape. But, before entering the room in which she was staying, she tossed her head over her shoulder in an angelic manner to look back at me.

Even though it was dusk and shadows lined the corridor from which we walked upon, her petite face was visible through the darkness.

I had never seen her smile so beautifully.

*End flashback*

* * *

"Aaaaand... Oh my! Jolteon counterattacks with a devastating thunder shock! That's sure to leave Corsola struggling, as the damage previously done is taking effect!"

"Yes! Go Jolteon!"

Pumping her fist into the tense air, Sakura rejoiced as her favourite team of "Lightning Rudy and Jolteon" took the light of the stage once again. It was a quiet morning at the Waterflower's residence... But Sakura wasn't going to let it stay like that for long.

"Arrggghhh! Sakura! Shut up! Me and Misty are trying to sleep here!"

"Ugh."

Misty, who hadn't actually slept at all, thrashed about in her duvet, like trying to shake off bad vibes or something. They all hadn't slept due to her, but her two friends didn't mind. It was Misty's birthday anyway, and they'd spent it with her whatever the costs.

"Ooops. I'm sorry. It's just..."

"Rudy, Rudy. Yeah, we know," Erika said in a sarcastic tone, pointing to Sakura's phone which came up with several unread messages. The background screen, however, housed a picture of her star and his Pokemon team, with all posing for a flashy photo shoot.

"Erika... You dare-!"

Snatching the phone from the bedside drawer it was residing on, Erika had already stood up in front of the television, taunting Sakura by waving her possession just in front of her eyes.

"Erikaaaa!" Squealing, the smaller of the two stretched up from her seat - a soft blue cushion she'd picked to kneel upon whilst watching battling shows.

"Nu-uh!" The purple haired teenager, who towered above her friend even when they were both standing, hap-hazardly clicked a few buttons on the device which dangled above her head, targeting the "images" icon of which held several hundred pictures of a certain Rudy.

"Ooooh, Misty! Look at this one!"

Pushing herself up from the floor, a drowsy teenager submerged from her hiding, with hands clasped firmly around her ears . "It better be good..." Biting her lip, she walked across to where Erika was being mangled by Sakura's grabbing fingers.

"It is! Trust me!"

"Nooooo!"

Laying eyes on the photo, Misty nearly choked as she saw Rudy, sitting in swimming trunks in the center of a luxury swimming pool - much like the one at the gym (but in a fancy hotel or something.) He was smiling at the camera whilst playing his trademark wink. Misty could almost hear the squeals of fan-girls in the back of her mind as she looked at it.

Sakura sat fuming, red in the face by Erika's findings while Misty burst out into a hearty laughter at both her expression and the photo. "Hahaha! Sakura, you seriously love this guy, don't you?"

"It's not funny! Give it baaaack!"

"Okay, okay, come on, Erika, we've had our fun."

Rolling her eyes (but her lips forming into a satisfied smile), Erika reluctantly passed the phone back to its owner who let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll get you back for this!"

"Sure, sure. We'll see."

The two stared each other down as Misty watched. She bit her lip as she debated with herself whether to say something.

_'I've met Rudy once, and I've never told her... Would she resent me for not saying anything?'_

Shaking her head with a faint smile, she reassured herself:_ 'This is Sakura I'm talking about. One of my best friends. There's no way she'd make an argument for this - even if it is Rudy.'_

"I-I've met Rudy."

Both girls stopped their sinister glares and turned their heads simutaneosly. Sakura's eyes nearly fell from their sockets and jumped into her agape mouth as she stared in disbelief.

"Y-You've what."

"Met Rudy."

As she slid her eyes to the right while grinning, Misty thought over her plan once again. _'This may be Sakura I'm talking about, but_ _this also concerns Rudy. Maybe a bad idea...'_ She sat up, ready for the outburst.

"Oh my - WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Sakura squealed at Misty, with Erika howling at her reaction, flapping her hands around whilst squeezing next to Misty as she helplessly confronted Sakura.

"I-I didn't realize you were this obsessed!"

She didn't really understand Sakura's reply, as it was just a jumble of whys and "how could you do this to me?" mixed with a series of Misdreavus-like screeches.

"I've never seen her so wound up..." Erika whispered to Misty, who quivered with a nod.

"I've seen a Meowth get like this. You know the Team Rocket one?"

"Ohhh...Yes, I seem to remember you saying..."

The girls continued to watch Sakura like a movie while getting warm, huddling in a bedsheet as the cold morning breeze homed in on them. They made small comments from time to time, but after what seemed like forever, Sakura calmed down and started speaking understandable sentences.

"W-When was this meeting, then?"

"A few years ago, you know..."

Misty decided not to go into detail: _'he's not ruining anything!'_ although she knew deep down he was tearing her up inside.

"... When I used to travel."

"Ohh. So then, what was he like? Was he hot? Was he-"

Erika cut her babbles with a silent warning glare. Of course, Sakura knew Misty didn't want to talk about Ash nor her travels with him. She was like a sister, and basically, she knew Misty from the inside-out. So, she had "subtly" turned the conversation around to focus on Rudy. But of course, she wanted to know about her idol, anyway.

"Well... He was nice. Okay, _very_ nice. He was a _gentleman,_ even - so polite and kind. Focused on battling, social and easy to get along with, entertaining..." She paused, hoping Sakura wouldn't flip out again. "He seemed to focus his attention on me, though..."

Pretending not to be bothered by the last sentence, Sakura nodded, trying to look natural by aimlessly looking around the room. Erika, however, couldn't help blurting out: "'Focused his attention on you?' Ohhhh, so he had a little crush, did he?" Smiling impishly, her eyes darted straight to a unerved Sakura.

A faint blush adorned her cheeks at the memories of Trovita Island. Misty desperately wished it was because she liked Rudy in the way Sakura did. But the blush was for another boy...

A certain hated boy.

*flashback*

"Misty, I know you've already made your decision, but these are for you."

Flowers? They're so beautiful... But he keeps looking at me with those eyes like he's wanting to say something. And decision...? Does he mean my feelings for Ash? Are they really that obvious to people around me?

"I..."

He's still looking me directly in the eye, unnerving me with that solid expression. He wants me to say "I'll stay," I know he does, I can feel it. But I can't. I just...

"Thanks, Rudy."

I only manage to whisper and I can't look him in the face afterwards. I feel so ashamed, so I just closed my eyes and listen. Surprisingly, he only chuckles, and I hear him talk to Ash who is still marvelling at his new gym badge. Just so _dense_, whereas Rudy...

"I hope you know, you're a very lucky guy, Ash."

Lucky? What does he mean by...?

"Lucky? What do you mean?"

Trust Ash to mimic my thoughts. It's possible Rudy could be referring to me, right? I mean, he wanted me to stay and even _live_ with him and his sister, altogether on this peaceful island. We could have the perfect, easy, life. Just the three of us residing in the magnificent house on the hill.

And I've thrown away that once in a lifetime chance for Ash.

Ash.

The dense, thick, frustrating, infuriating, stupid idiot that I...

_love._

"You'll see someday."

*End Flashback*

Even now, Misty knew she'd make the same decision. Even in the situation they were in, how much pain he'd caused her, and how the mere sight of him turned her into a dwindling heap. She hated being weak. Hated it. Always showing herself to be strong in front of Ash was her main priority whenever she traveled. A simple knock to her pride and she'd argue and argue until she'd won.

Her fear was showing him her weakness.

And this had proven to be quite a challenge as her weakness was _him._

Deep down, she wanted to feel loved. She wanted to have a chance to shine, to have someone just for herself. Her heart was set on him, and no matter how many times she'd tried, she wasn't going to let go. No matter what.

But, even if she wasn't trying to kill him, she'd still have to cope with the fact that he couldn't possibly love _her._

'_How could he ever love me? I'm plain Misty Waterflower. Plain. Ugly. Ugh.'_

She'd forever asked this question, and had always viewed herself like this... Never to be persuaded otherwise.

Even after four years, Misty Waterflower still had the same description for the boy she secretly adored, and wasn't about to express her summary of him anytime soon.

Ash.

The dense, thick, frustrating, infuriating, stupid idiot that I...

_love._

* * *

I hope you liked it, because I know that I enjoyed writing it! Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Thanks to Amorous-Thunder for beta-reading~

The Part of Me I Will Never Forget

Chapter 7: Pressing Matters

"Psyduck! Will you EVER learn?"

It was a normal morning at the Cerulean Gym. All Pokémon were fed, the sisters were gallivanting off on their luxury travels of fashion: boys and make up, the odd puddle was seeping through to the lobby, and Psyduck was hopelessly dunked into the pool, trying to attempt swimming.

Oh, and thoughts were constantly dominated by Ash Ketchum.

_'Yeah, like that's normal.'_

It was times like this that it really took a hold of her. Being alone, just trying to survive. That was what it had been like, anyway.

Hours she'd spent - just moping.

_Pining._

_'Ugh, "pining." What a way to put it.'_

But it was true. Misty had pined and pined for Ash. Even after leaving him, even after the interview. She just couldn't stop. Endless hours were spent holding a sweeping brush, back pressed up against the translucent glass walls of the gym and repeatedly sighing and scowling at her weakness.

"Psyduck. Just how many times do I have to tell you?" She held out her arms in a dainty but focused manner, fingers pointing towards the surface of the water. "Now, just watch me..."

Bending her knees, she made what some other swimmers performed look crooked and inexperienced in comparison. Every movement she made was expert-like as she fluently dived into the sparkling water with upmost ease. The crashing of the waves were seemingly ignored as she landed with toes delicately skimming the surface just before reaching into the depths of the pool.

"There." With lips pouted and arms crossed, she kept afloat by kicking her legs in a rhythm, bobbing up and down like a inflatable. "See? It isn't hard to do, just jump in!"

The Pokémon cocked its head to one side, responding with the same flat response Misty had always drummed into her psyche:

"Psy?"

"Ah, Forget it." Dismissing the hopeless student with a wave, she bobbed over to the pools edge, lifting herself out and drying her hair with a towel. "You'll never learn...," she muttered, watching as the idle Pokémon squidged the rubber ring around its plump waist, the same ring she had reluctantly let it keep, and cannonball into the blue lake.

Walking downstairs to the tanks that held several Pokémon she loved, she remembered how Psyduck always did this. Back then, it was a lot more infuriating, but now, because she was always studying, or just lazing around at home, she'd forgotten the many needs of her Pokémon friends. She always felt guilty for this, but then again, she couldn't handle everything.

Her sisters had to take care of the gym, whether they liked it or not. Misty wanted a normal life, with a successful career and Pokémon. But right now, that was her main focus.

_'Hah, of course Ash isn't included.'_

Tossing her ginger locks over her shoulder, she suddenly pictured herself breaking down in front of him, at the time of her birthday.

Just so... weak.

Weak. Awful. Disgusting.

_'I can't believe I even...'_ Bringing her hand to her lips, she closed her eyes in thought. _'I'm not forgiving him. Ever.'_

"He's made it even harder to bear now - stupid idiot."

Sitting down in front of the marine tank, she sighed at her reflection in the glass. She needed to fix herself up a bit; the last few nights she had barely slept.

"Schools gonna start soon... I can't go in looking like this..."

_'I don't care what people think of me. They don't know what's going on. But why do I want to look decent? A scruffy ponytail, jeans, and a t-shirt are usually fine. Of course it's not because of him; it's not like he'd be dressed any smarter.'_

Of course it's not because of him.

Sighing, she looked down at her current attire: a pale blue swimsuit, before looking down to the change of clothes that lay on the counter: purple-striped shorts and a t-shirt. _'I'm so plain compared to the other girls. Erika always wears something flowered and flouncy, whilst Sakura sticks to cute little outfits.'_

She rested her head against the glass. "And then there's me: plain scruffy and a wreck."

_Thump._

Turning her head, Misty saw a familiar purple Pokémon jump by her side. With its piercing eyes beaming up at her, it purred before knocking her arm with its head affectionately.

"Espeon, you need to stay by me; you can't be alone near this water," she whispered to the Pokémon whilst stroking its tufts of fur between her fingers. "You're only trying to help, I know." She hugged the tiny bundle in her arms tightly, watching the Pokémon swimming in the tank.

The marine shades of blue danced in the aquarium and Pokémon darted through several rocks and seaweeds, shouting their names to others. "Reminds me of travelling," she breathed. _'Ah, what I'd do to be out in the open air right now.'_ Smirking, she remembered. _'Just getting lost in a forest or setting up camp for the night, eating Brock's homemade special soup before drifting off into a damn good sleep.'_

_Knock knock._

Misty turned her head suddenly towards the noise. _'No one else is here. There's been no registered battles, no meetings, no calls...'_ The gym had been silent today up until now, it had been quiet all week, actually. _'Sakura or Erika would of called...'_ Her knees knocked together and a shiver ran laughingly down her spine. _'...it's not him. It can't be. He wouldn't even dare...' _Her face heated up at the hacking thought of him being there, cheerful with all the joys of Spring... Of course it wouldn't be like that now, but that was how she pictured him. She wanted it to be like that, back when they were carefree - so damn much - so she could greet him with a fleeting smile and a laugh, invite him in and talk about their day. No matter how boring hers would be, they would train their Pokémon alongside each other, take walks across the Cerulean Cape... Just ordinary things, the little things. That's what she wanted. To be just friends.

_'But there's no way in hell I'm forgiving him.'_

"Well, whoever it is, it couldn't be important." Brushing off her intruder, she focused back on the aquarium.

_Knock knock._

Curling her lip and darting her eyes in that direction, she rose from her seat slowly. _'Persistent, aren't we?'_ She strode out of the door, picturing herself quite confident as she planned her words to every other person - except Ash that could be there. If it was Ash, she would tell him to stick his apology or whatever stupid reason he'd ever even thought to trespass on her personal space. Then she saw the shadow of a figure at the door. Halting, she squinted to try and make out just who exactly was calling for her. _'Or maybe it's one of my sisters' unrequited admirers,' _she thought with disgust, remembering the many past encounters with several hundred teenage boys, all caught up in a little fantasy world with only one of the three actually being serious about dating. Shaking her head, she rubbed the tiredness from her once perky eyes. They showed no sign of leaving, and...

_'...oh great, another damn reason it could be Ash. Stubbornness.'_

He was in her mind again. She could of kicked herself (and several times had done), for her mind was wandering yet again back to him.

_Knock knock._

It was louder this time, and sighing, she reluctantly edged to the door. _'Here we go. Deep breaths. Come on Misty. You can do this.'_

Reaching out for the door handle, she snapped back her hand in worry. _'What if... it is him? What would I say...?'_ Color dawned on her cheeks once again as she let herself stop fighting it. She stretched out her fingers for the door once again.

"Well, if it is, I'll..."

The door swung open as she gasped at her visitor. The woman was wearing a petite rose-dress and small heels with a tied flower-headband and hair clipped into a ponytail. Her face was occupied by a very light hint of makeup and mascara; the whole outfit made her look even younger than she already was, to which she acted like.

"D-Delia?"

"Misty! How nice to see you once again! I was beginning to think no one was home!" The mother-like woman wrapped her arms tightly around the girl's shoulders as she tried to juggle the hamper she'd brought between her hands. Letting the shocked girl breathe, she pointed a finger at her in a strict manner. "Don't you make me worry about you ever again, do you hear me?"

Nodding with enthusiasm, Misty smiled, relieved that the visitor was someone she most definitely wanted to see. "I won't, I promise." Waving her arms to point to the lobby chairs, she tilted her head towards the gym's 'cafe' area. "C'mon, I bet you need to sit down and drink; that basket looks heavy..." She trailed away, peering at the cloth poking from the wicker. "... And what might it be?" She couldn't help questioning as Delia looked pretty pleased at her curiosity.

"You'll just have to open it and see!" Delia giggled while Misty raised a susceptive eyebrow.

"Well... Okay..."

You had to be wary around Mrs. Ketchum; when she was mad, she was mad; when kept something hidden, you really didn't know what to expect.

"So," finding a seat near the window, Delia clasped her hands together in interest, "How've you been? We didn't really speak last time... and this beats the videophone by miles!" Her enthusiasm rubbed off on everyone around her, making Misty feel better already.

"I... well... I've been fine, y'know - handling the gym and Pokémon with the care and respect they deserve. My sisters have left me today, so I'm fending for myself, hoping trainers won't pass by." She chuckled at her own cowardness. Truth was, she was exhausted, and just didn't have that usual spark of energy that lit her eyes.

Delia chuckled too, but soon became serious with a frown forming. "Oh, Misty, you truly look worn out!" Her eyes scanned Misty's tired features as Misty breathed out a sigh.

"I know. And I bet you can guess why." She glanced to the side as Delia shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Ah, yes. Well, I... I actually wanted to talk about that." She began, and Misty didn't respond, staring out into space.

"Hm?" Her idle response made Delia think twice, and she resorted to another plan in order to cheer the tired girl up.

"... But I want you to have a look at this first!" She beamed, trying her best to look pleasant, nudging the parcel towards her. The girl whipped her head around to look at the basket once more, glad to know that she could finally find out what it was.

"Mm, well, okay..." Misty pressed her lips together as she looked for a way to tackle the present. Placing her slender fingers around the lid, she lifted both the blanket and top to reveal yet another fabulous present: a small trinket bracelet was laid on the soft fabric, turquoise beads and silver charms dangling from the thread. The beads were different shapes and sizes, all complete with green star patterns laced around the edges. "Oh my, it's wonderful!" Delia smiled, as the mere sight of Misty's ecstatic face was enough for her. She daintily slipped it over her thin wrist, posing with it and making her audience giggle.

"It suits you, Misty. Beautiful as always," Delia soothed, making Misty blush a pale pink and smirk.

"Well, I don't know about that..." She sat down again, still grinning.

Smirking at Misty's cute embarrassment, Delia continued. "I've brought cupcakes too, especially made for you!"

"Oh Delia, you didn't have too! I'm spoilt enough!"

"Yes I did. You need just as much care and attention as what you're giving this gym, which is one big handful!"

They both moved from their seats, Misty pouring drinks while Delia opened her box of delicious-looking homemade cakes.

"Right then, tell me what you want to say." Misty was serious, not forgetting Delia's announcement before the unwrapping. She bit into a delicately iced cake, watching like a hawk.

"Well, Ash, he... he misses you, Misty." Delia had announced just about the most obvious thing in the world. But it was not obvious to Misty.

"Misses me? He's got a damn funny way of showing it," she huffed, sipping a lemonade before biting into the cupcake again.

"Misty! He wants to be friends with you again more than anything else! Have you SEEN the way he mopes? Really, you two need your heads banging together."

_'He needs his banging against a brick wall,'_ she thought secretly. Ash was her son after all, and Misty didn't think she'd be too pleased with her sinister thoughts towards him. "Nope. He does not mope. Whenever we cross paths, it's a disaster. Delia, I cry. I cry in front of Ash."

"There you have it, Misty, you cry. You've got to come to a resolve with him. It's tearing you both apart."

"Not until I have an apology."

_'A well-planned, 50-page long one, describing all of his stupid arguments with me and why I was right in all of them.'_ She bit her lip, knowing she would probably fall asleep through something so absurd. Delia broke the awkward silence:

"Misty, I'm warning you, I can't handle two stubborn teenagers; Ash alone is enough to put up with."

Misty sighed, knowing she probably looked like a six year old, or at least someone overly immature. "But, Delia, he really hurt me. Is it wrong to want some kind of 'sorry' for that?"

"No, but you have to end this sometime."

Misty sighed for about the hundredth time that day, all for the same reason. '_I know, I know,'_ her mind was adrift again. _'I can't escape from it... but I actually...'_ She shook her head in desperation.

"I'm beginning to think both of you need to accept this; you're two best friends, you're perfect for each other and, quite frankly, in your sisters words...: kiss and make-up already."

"You're such a schoolgirl," Misty spluttered and teased the young mum, knowing she was a gossip queen at heart. "I wish it was that easy..."

"See! You even admit it, Misty!"

"I... never even-!" She folded her arms over her chest, huffing and blowing her hair out of her eyes. Delia smiled knowingly, before subtly reaching into her small shoulder bag she'd hastily dropped around her shoulders.

"Misty... I have something else; he'll go crazy but I thought, well..." Delia placed a few different colored envelopes on the dining table, looking uneasy as she withdrew her hand. Misty cocked her head to rest on her shoulder, scanning the envelopes, before giving her a questioning look.

"And these are...?"

"They're Ash's. To you."

Misty's mouth quivered in shock as she slowly brought her fingers to stroke the paper, which showed it's age through several rips and tears, looking like it had been shoved back into far too many drawers in a hurry.

"I-I don't know what to say," she gulped as she picked the top one gingerly from the pile. "I didn't think he'd keep these."

_'Why didn't he send them?'_ Her mind whirred as her eyes bored into the papers fibres.

"He always kept them quiet, away in his room." Delia chuckled inwardly upon the memory, but appearing wistfully. "I haven't read them, so don't worry," she added quickly, locking eyes with Misty, who in turn licked her lips whilst furrowing her brow in thought.

_'I kept the ones he sent me. I just couldn't get rid of them... No matter how much I tried.'_ Her fingers flipped the envelope to the front, which read her address in scribbly handwriting, also her name.

_Misty._

Her name had been wrote somewhat neatly, which made her groan in disgust. _'I never read the letters. Just kept them. The temptation was too much sometimes, and I'd rip it open desperate to read it, but I'd stop. No matter what, I wasn't about to give in to some idiotic letter I'd received from someone who just doesn't care.'_

"Oh god. I shouldn't of, I just..." The woman sat in front, knocked her from the reverie with a whisper, and cupped her perfect face in her hands without any warning. "I just... want you to be happy!"

The wail surprised Misty, and she instantly dropped the letter to rest back on the table. "Delia! I-"

"I'm so sorry, Misty! I just can't stand seeing you two like this! It breaks my heart, and you know it's breaking your own!" Her shoulders shook as she visibly tried to keep herself stable in front of Misty, but a cry escaped between her fingers.

"Delia! It's not your fault!" Misty dived for a cupped hand that was plastered over one eye. Her face was scrunched up behind the shield, and upon seeing her distress, Misty felt like crying too.

_'I've done this. I've made Delia cry. Maybe it's not Ash's fault at all, and maybe it's me.' _She tightened her claw grip on the slender hand. _'It is me. The stupid, plain, ugly, idiotic brat. It's my fault.' _

"I'm sorry, Delia, I-It's my fault. All of it. I keep blaming Ash for everything, it's not him, is it? That's what everyone's been trying to-"

"Oh, Misty." Delia removed the other shaking hand from her face, revealing puffed eyes and blotchy cheeks. "There you go, blaming yourself again." She turned the girls head to face her own, looking into afraid, confused cerulean eyes. "It's not your fault. It really isn't. But it isn't Ash's, either. You both need to make the right decision, that's all." She wiped her cheek quickly, stopping herself from quivering shakes. "Just... take your time. I know you need it." She winked reassuringly before quivering again, shifting back into her seat.

_'I need to resolve this - at least for Delia's sake; but I'm not forgiving him! How can I possibly do this...?'_ Misty pondered, ashamed of herself for thinking only of herself. _'Well, I'm definitely not walking up and explaining my heart to him...'_

After an eerie pause that seemed like forever, both found the courage to speak again.

"I-"

"Well-"

Misty nodded her head, letting her speak: "Well, I think I'll be off, then. I think I've said quite enough, don't you think?" They giggled halfheartedly - but the tense feeling in the room depicted it's fakeness, resuming back into silence.

"Yeah, let me lead you out."

The rain was tipping down heavily, bouncing from the sidewalk's empty paths in massive leaps and bounds, trickling down the gym's frail window panes and dripping from black drain pipes.

Misty Waterflower sat alone, hands resting on a pile of letters, watching the storm brewing about outside, pondering her decisions after the day's events.

"To open, or not to open?"

She sighed, disheartened by the options of her head and her heart. She had no idea of what could be inside.

"He was only young, probably just scribbles about battles...," she snorted, remembering his 'one and only' priority. That and food, of course. "... I always admired that burning passion..." Espeon joined her side, looking up with gigantic purple orbs that shone with worry. "Ah, don't worry about me, Espeon. I'll be okay." She returned her friend to the inside of it's poke ball, snapping in shut and pushing it into her denim shoulder bag with care. "I'll be okay," she repeated again, shoving in the letters in with distain, following with the poke ball. She sat up and tied her hair back into a tidy ponytail before turning on her heel and opening the door out of the gym, into the rain.

* * *

Oh my, darkness.

Change of scene next time, R&R please you're all a massive help!:3


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Thanks to Amorous-Thunder for beta-reading~

The Part of Me I Will Never Forget

Chapter 8: Keep Falling Down

"Ash, dear!"

The curtains were drawn abruptly as a sleeping heap awoke to his mothers hearty wake-up call, ringing through the gradually-filling household.

"Uhhh... what..?"

His drowsy reply annoyed Delia, as he slumped down into the duvet, wanting to shrivel away from the prospect of getting up. She pursed her lips and listened to his tired yawns erupting from the covers:

"Wake up~! It's school time!"

Her ever-cheerful calls were echoing around the walls, and Ash scratched the back of his head through messy, black locks, unstyled from restless tossing and turning.

_'School? Aww, man. Where's the time gone? It feels like only yesterday that I'd been unloading cardboard boxes from the moving van...'_

He shifted lazily, using only one arm to try and prop himself up straight. Upon completely missing the surface of the matress, he pushed out into the thin air beside the bed and flinched suddenly. With his late reaction, before he knew what was going on, his entire body crashed to the floor in a tangle.

Somehow, his mother was far from sympathetic. "Ash! Get up! First day at this new school and you cannot - I repeat, _cannot_ slack off!"

He sighed, darting a sidewards glare from beneath the stuffy blanket. Knowing his mother, although kind and caring, she would not accept anything less than what she asked. _'I better get up I suppose...'_

* * *

"Ah, I've got loads of time to spare!" Misty careered down the landing, kicking away collections of splattered make-up that gathered in piles on the carpet. She marched straight up to the mirror, hung from the wall on a not-so-safe angle, and looked at herself for the hundredth time that bitter morning.

_'I look okay, don't I? I mean, I don't wear make up, and my hair's just a bit... flat.'_ She examined the only limp part of herself in the mirror, pulling out random strands of orange hair.

_'A simple ponytail's fine!'_

She screwed up her face in the mirror.

"Damn it!"

She stomped her foot on the marine carpet, rubbing her forehead in thought. "Why do I feel like this... I don't care what _ANYONE_ thinks of me, usually!" Her breath caught in her throat as she spotted several ragged envelopes littering her desk.

"Arghh!"

She shoved the letters away in a drawer in anger. _'He is NOT getting to me.'_ She'd persuaded herself to definitely not open them no matter what; she wouldn't let Ash have the "satisfaction" - although he wouldn't know, anyway.

His phone bleeped from the top of the drawer, and two messages popped up from it's screen.

_'Erika... and Sakura...?'_

She clicked the first text from Erika. _'Probably reminding me about school, as if I already didn't know.'_ She sighed hopelessly at her reflection.

_'Wake up, Sleepyhead! Although you're probably already showered and dressed, and I'm the sleepy one... Anyway, find us at the school gates, okay? I'm quite afraid; I mean, it's our last year... but it'll be okay. I know it._

_And don't be afraid to do your hair up a bit, y'know? You're so pretty; I'm jealous; so show those other girls what you're made of! -Erika x'_

"Oh, Erika, what are you like?" She chuckled at Erika's wake-up message, twisting her hair around her finger in thought before clicking the next text, certain it would be Sakura.

_'Hey, I've just rose up from my stinking pit of a bedroom. Just joking. But it was so hectic last night from sorting out clothes and books for today! I can't believe it's here. We're meeting at the gates, as Erika probably told you already; she's so confident about it all!_

_I bet the boys will be chasing you if you fix up your hair; don't hesitate. - Sakura~'_

She rolled her eyes at both their comments. "Hah, both of you need to work on subtly hinting about my hair." Snapping her phone shut, she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

_'I should probably do a little fixing up to it...'_

Skidding over to her hair accessory drawer (which was pretty empty compared to her sister's), she picked at the selection. "Mm, I hope you won't mind, Daisy..." Sneaking into her older sister's unorganized room, she crept pass the glamour queen, catching up on her beauty sleep.

_Creeeak..._

"Oh, sh-shoot," she whispered, correcting herself quickly. Thankfully, the sleeping girl didn't stir at all, and if she had flickered her eyes, Misty couldn't see because of the black balcalva that plastered over her eyes, sucessfully tip-toeing out with numerous hair bands and clips stolen from a box.

Kneeling down in front of the mirror, she began trying out ideas. _'I'm being so out of character; what's wrong with me?'_ She thought furiously as she brushed at her ginger locks.

"Well, I suppose I could..."

"If I style it there..."

"Mhmm."

"Yeah that could work..."

"Finished! I forgot what styling my hair was like, y'know, espeon?"

The tiny pokemon had joined her side through her testing, mewing triumphantly at her master's choice.

The pretty teenager had styled her hair by gripping half back into a loose braid, and leaving the rest to hang around her shoulders freely. Two strands hung around her face, curling a bit at the ends and framing her perfectly. Spraying the tiniest bit of hairspray on, straightening the hair that hung around her, and adding a few more grips made her feel all the more confident - not to mention awake.

"Well, I feel much better after that. I wonder if anyone'll notice..." She smiled at the mirror before grabbing her phone and shoulder bag - full to burst with books and guides, checking the clock. "I'll be early, but that's good. I wanna get there before all the fuss," she muttered idly, stroking Espeon between the ears.

Sneaking one last glance at the drawer which held the unopened letters, she sighed.

"He's gonna be there, I know."

* * *

"Jeez, it's deserted."

Ash had arrived at the school gates and was certainly confused by no one being there to meet him. Not one person at all. It was completely silent as the morning wind wrapped around his midnight hair.

"Is school really that bad for people?" He whispered aloud, scanning its windows and peering through the fence.

_'Oh no, if everyone's already gone in...'_ His eyes nearly popped out at the thought, and he frantically searched his bag for his phone he'd dropped in.

"What time is it... Books, books... Aha!" He unlocked it, only to come to a stunning realization.

"7:00... Wait... Doesn't school start at 8:30?" he slapped a hand to his forehead. "Oh, mom! I bet you did this on purpose. I mean, I could of had an extra hour's sleep!" He stomped around like a two-year-old, gritting his teeth madly. "See how you like it when you miss the gardening show I always wake you up for on a Saturday!"

"Awww... What am I gonna do for a hour and a half?" He hissed, but stopped.

_'I seem to remember... Yes, I packed food...'_

* * *

"Wow, it's so sparce."

Misty was walking idly down the street, feeling quite alive and awake; not a normal schoolgirl returning to the building, she dreads, that's for sure.

"Ah, for summer, the air's so cool..." She shivered slightly, turning a corner pass the park. The school's grounds were suddenly in sight, and she quickened her pace.

"Erika and Sakura'll be there by now, right?" she thought aloud.

_'But it's weird, though... No one's around...'_ She looked both ways, flicking her hair out in it's new style.

"Eh? Oh, there's someone..."

A tall figure with black hair was standing alone at the school's gates. From her viewpoint, at the top of the street, they were shifting through their bag, making quite a lot of racket as they searched, sounding like grunting and packets being crushed.

"I still can't see them properly... Maybe I should talk to them..."

The tall dark figure turned suddenly, and it alarmed her as they started walking away.

"W-Wait...!"

She didn't care who it was. They looked around her age and she was getting particularly afraid of the eerie street. The figure didn't stop however, and whomever it was, kept walking.

"Wait! Wait! Waaaaait!" She began to sprint down the path, feet tumbling and hitting the ground as she hap-hazardly dodged the uneven paving that threatened to trip her.

"Huh?"

"Oh thank g-"

It felt like ages before Misty had reached him, and now she had. She didn't even have time to think of what to say in her hasty act. She hardly noticed where her flying feet were taking her, and trying to skid to a halt, tripped over her own feet on the dodgy pavement. Everything went by so fast.

"Ahhh!"

Her knees crashed to the floor along with her elbows that collided with the stone surface. She had fallen completely flat on her face, scuffing her hands and messing up her perfected hair into a tangle.

"Jeez, are you okay?"

"O-Ow..." she moaned, and although she couldn't see herself, she could picture it. "Oh, god, what a mess I must look..." She couldn't see his face through the shield of hair covering her eyes. Blindly grabbing out, she tried to prop herself up with an arm, but to no avail: it was battered and bruised from being crushed under her own weight.

Ash dropped the bar of chocolate he'd been feasting on, but couldn't recognize the girl, either, what with her hair being so different from usual and her face completely covered in the locks. His denseness really showed as he treated his once "best friend," with no clue of who she was.

"I thought I heard someone... I'm sorry. It's my fault."

_'A boy's voice?'_ Misty's brain whirred madly, feeling embarassed. Still, she was idle to him as she was more focused on her injuries than the person in front of her.

"No, no. It isn't. I'm just so stupid I don't even watch my own feet..." She chuckled nervously, desperately trying to reassure him she was okay. _'I must look awful, not to mention helpless.'_

Ash knelt beside her, not being particularly helpful. He just watched motionless, tapping a finger to his mouth whilst trying to wipe off the chocolate smothered 'round his face.

"I recognize-"

She tried to push herself up again, and he stopped as he watched her fail once more.

"Ugh..."

"Here, let me help you..."

"N-no, I'll be just fine..."

Before she could stop him, his hands were clinging tightly to her shoulders. He grabbed her hand lightly and brought her up slowly to stand with him. Her head faced the floor, but soon enough flipped it up and her eyes locked with her mystery rescue.

"B-Brown eyes...?" Misty stuttered aloud.

"M-Misty?"

"Oh..." Her mouth formed into an "o" shape as she flushed bright scarlet, trying to break free from his firm grasp, but he gripped onto her shoulders.

He looked into her cerulean eyes, cheeks turning a pinkish color. But he couldn't speak at all, like he was frozen. _'It's been forever since I saw her eyes, those sea blue eyes...'_

"You're hurt, and no matter what, I'm not letting you go with that injury."

She looked away - confused, angry, and upset. She couldn't do anything about it. '_What a situation to be in,'_ she thought bitterly.

"G-Get off." She tried sounding confident, but the lack of faith in her legs walking without any help dominated her mind. "I mean it." Her pressed, icy tone was still hurtful to Ash, who winced.

"Come on, whether you like it or not, those legs aren't gonna walk themselves, are they? Not without any help?"

"N-no... but I can try..."

Shrugging him off, she stepped out quickly with one foot, underestimating how far she'd go, faltering straight away. Ash was ready to catch her, though, as she'd expected.

"No, you can't," he confirmed.

"Whatever," she mumbled. "If my arm wasn't hurt, I'd swing for you. So don't get comfortable."

He ignored her mutters and simply started walking to the iron gates of the school, closing his eyes calmly through her thrashing.

_'She just won't give up, will she?'_ He thought.

_'I'm not giving up,'_ she thought.

"Right, I'm leaning against the gate now," she began, freezing as his hands were still on her shoulders, like gripping on for dear life. "A-Ash, you can get off now."

_Ash._ She hadn't said that name in years. It felt weird to say, like her heart was going to burst into a thousand pieces if she ever uttered it again.

"Hah, yeah. Sorry." He scratched the back of his head with his hand, reluctantly letting go with the other.

_'Oh no. Don't start that cute trait with me...' _Misty stared. She'd always loved the way he'd done that, so innocent. His immaturity was hellishly annoying, but somehow it made her heart melt.

She ripped her eyes away and turned away, irritated, back facing Ash as she hid her flushed face in her hair.

_'So much for a thank you...'_ He thought, equally turning away. _'Would this be a good time to ask what I've done? I don't want her getting upset because of me ever again. But if this goes on for much longer, I don't know what I'll do...'_

He rolled his eyes and decided to look for comfort in a wrapper rather than talking it out.

_'What's that noise? Don't tell me...'_ She giggled loudly, unable to stop herself before pressing a hand firmly over her mouth. _'Why did I do that? He's a stupid, fat pig who finds comfort in food! How on EARTH is that the slightest bit amusing?'_

"Whaaat?"

Unfortunately for Misty, Ash had heard her laugh.

"Nothing, just a text," she answered, a bit too quickly.

"You were laughing at my eating, weren't you?"

Misty hesistated, a bit too long. "No! All you do is eat! It's not funny - not in the slightest!"

Ash had found her weakness. _'If I make her laugh, she can't possibly hate me, right?'_ He smiled goofily at his plan, like a kid. _'And if it involves eating...'_

He turned to face her, a massive beam spread across his face. But she had turned around again, not interested in anything he had to say.

"Plan failed," he muttered miserably.

_'Why am I like this?'_ Her mind buzzed hotly and she clenched her fist tightly as her eyes bore into the pavement. _'I HATE him! After everything he's done, I still_ _laugh at him. Why can't I just stop? Maybe when I get home, I'll burn those letters. Yes, yes. Burn.'_ Her evil planning continued, although she knew she wouldn't go through with it at all.

She checked her phone, hoping time had flown by and people would be turning up soon.

7:15.

Fifteen minutes past seven.

She almost had a fit. _'ONLY FIFTEEN MINUTES?'_ Her mind screamed as she stomped her foot irately on the pavement. She really shouldn't of, and she clasped her aching knee. _'Ow, damn; bad idea to stomp around.'_

"Whoa, calm down. What's the matter?" Ash exclaimed, shocked by her sudden movement (although her foot was hurt.)

She froze. "I'll tell you what's the matter," she spat angrily before turning around abruptly and looking him straight in the eye. She gripped the iron bars to balance herself. "I have only been out here FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES. I was hoping, oh, y'know, time would of passed and people would of been out here. But _no." _Her free arm flew in the air, showing her fury. Ash stared, mouth quivering at her anger. "I'm probably going to be waiting another HALF AN HOUR, with _YOU,_ before anyone turns up outside this building!"

Suddenly she realised that with every word, she'd gotten positively closer and closer to his face, and was only inches away from his lips. His eyes searched hers for an explanation, but she didn't have one.

Sulkingly, she turned on her heel and faced the other way again, flushed half to death.

"You're scary when you're mad, Mist..."

"Tell me something I don't know," she huffed, and upon realizing the name he'd used, added icily, "and don't call me that."

"What?"

"Mist."

"Oh..."

_'Maybe if I talk about a memory, she'll remember the time we spent together and maybe, just maybe...'_ He lit up at his new plan.

"Do you remember when I first called you that?" He said wistfully, listening intently at her reaction.

"No," she replied stubbornly. _'Of course I do,'_ her mind seethed.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"Oh, do I? I don't know..." She rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth. This was going to get annoying. Real' fast.

"Do you remember when-"

"Ash. I'm not stupid. You wanna know what I _do_ remember?" She hissed, irratation taking over.

"Th-The dance at Maiden's Peak...?"

Her eyes widened, but she let it go. "Doesn't matter," she sighed.

After a pause that lasted forever, Ash spoke up:

"So are we frien-"

She turned around instantly as soon as she heard the start of "friends." Despite her injured knee that was bruised and aching, and also the comment about not punching him, she could still land a smack in the mouth to anyone quite easily. _Especially_ Ash.

"Friends? I wouldn't count on it," she stated savagely. She watched as he held onto the iron fence, lightly clutching his mouth, much like the other time she'd punched him. He didn't really look that hurt, and it had really only meant to be a warning smack, anyway. The thing she wouldn't and couldn't believe, is that her hatred towards him had softened. She even felt bad she'd punched him.

_'Oh, Delia, she'll kill me. I'm not making it any better, and he's trying.'_ She slowly reached a hand out for his shoulder, but stopped. _'And he's also made no apology, asked what's wrong, figured it out for himself, or begged me for mercy.'_

Her hand hung in mid-air, fingers stretching and curling as she bit her lip.

"Oh what the hell...," she muttered. Taking a deep breath, she stumbled forward. "... Are you okay...?" She said, almost silently.

Ash was completely astonished. _'She... she's wondering if I'm okay?'_ He gulped slowly. "Hah, yeah, I probably deserved it, didn't I?"

"Damn right you did," she murmured under her breath.

_'She still hates me, I figure...'_

The two stood in complete silence, not daring to speak to ruin the moment.

Misty sighed, looking at him with eyes full-to-bursting with regret. _'I want to forgive and forget so badly. But I just can't. He can't get away with it.'_She shifted her feet uncomfortably. _'Maybe I should open those letters, after all...'_

_'I'm confused...,'_ Ash thought, the pain easing in his jaw. _'She hates me, I know. But, now... she's looking at me with something else. Maybe she wants to forgive... for whatever I've done...?' _Hope sparked in his heart like a Pikachu, and his brain whizzed and whirred at the thought. _'I love her, I think... Anyway. I can't stop_ _myself, and no one else does this to me...'_ He arranged his thoughts again. _'But... nothing would mean more to me than being at least friends...'_

"Misty," he breathed slowly, reaching forward, "I'm-"

"Ash, shut up!" Misty snapped, suddenly angry. "People are here now, I'm going to find my friends."

Misty stomped away - barely though, as if she were limp. She was furious with herself, now that she had looked back onto what she'd been like. _'I can't believe I... Oh, why did I even...'_

Bringing a hand to her forehead and patting her hair with the other, she sighed. Biting her lip enough to even draw blood, she counted the events so far: _Meeting with Ash, hair ruined, falling over..._

_'How much worse can you get?'_

"Eh, oh, wait-!" Before he knew it, she had left him, looking full of hell too. He stood alone, abandoned, even with an ever-growing amount of teenagers surrounding him. He'd forgotten what it felt like to be around Misty, whether she hated his guts or not.

"Hey, Ash!"

"Ash, sit with us!"

"Is that... Ash...?"

No, he didn't want to talk to them, no matter how interesting their holidays had been. He wanted to resolve with Misty - whether she hated him or not, and whether they'd ever be true friends again, He wanted to treasure that special short time he'd spent with her forever.

* * *

Longest chapter yet I think! Please R&R!


End file.
